Helicopter is an aircraft that flies by means of the rotation of rotors, ascends and descends vertically, and requires no runway for takeoff and landing. At present, the helicopter is used extensively in various different areas such as tourism, disaster rescue, marine rescue, anti-smuggling, firefighting, commercial transportation, medical assistance, agriculture, natural resources exploration, etc.
When a helicopter flies, the rotors of the helicopter rotate horizontally to achieve the ascending or descending effect. When it is necessary to control the helicopter to move forward, the pitch angle of a helicopter airframe or the rotor is controlled to blow airflow backward in order to propel the helicopter forward. However, it is not easy to control the pitch angle of the helicopter airframe. If the pitch angle is too large, then the helicopter will be affected by wind pressure to produce forward resistance easily, or the helicopter may even lose its balance and crash due to the too-large wind pressure.
To improve the aforementioned drawback, the inventor of the present invention has filed R.O.C. Pat. Application No. 103134614 entitled “Propulsion accelerator of multiaxial helicopter” in 2014, the propulsion accelerator comprises a drive unit and a horizontal propeller installed at the bottom of an airframe, and a throttle control module for controlling the speed of the helicopter, wherein a sensed message is fed back to the drive unit, and the drive unit drives the linked horizontal propulsion to change the included angle, so as to fly the helicopter in a high speed stably.